


Lurk

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ball Gags, Cock Rings, Dom!Sherlock, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sub!John, Top!Mycroft, bottom!John, top!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop lurking in doorways and join us, brother. John won't mind. Much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lurk

**Author's Note:**

> [My submission](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91728838428/ball-gagged-tied-up-cock-ring-in-place-johns-eyes) for johnwantsit's [Weekend Filthy Freeform Bottomjohn Challenge!](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91728830368/weekend-filthy-freeform-bottomjohn-challenge).

Ball-gagged, tied up, cock-ring in place: John's eyes were glazed from hours of orgasm denial and the detective much doubted his lover was aware of much else besides the pale cock up his arse. "Stop lurking in doorways and join us, brother. John won't mind. Much." And indeed, there was no sign of the doctor having heard. But when Mycroft's cock slid inside John alongside his own, the gorgeous blue eyes he loved rolled back in his beloved's head and he smiled as they began to thrust in tandem.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91728843988/lurk)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
